


ART - Desperate Measures series

by LePeru (Nizah)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Loki Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>RenneMichaels's commissioned artwork. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. How Desperate Are You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenneMichaels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenneMichaels/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How Desperate Are You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/778956) by [RenneMichaels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenneMichaels/pseuds/RenneMichaels). 
  * Inspired by [Desperate for Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/943697) by [RenneMichaels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenneMichaels/pseuds/RenneMichaels). 



> RenneMichaels's commissioned artwork. :)

  
**How Desperate Are You - Chapter 5  
**

 

 

 

**How Desperate Are You - Chapter 16**

 


	2. Desperate for Change

  
**Desperate for Change - Chapter 12**

 

 

 

**Desperate for Change - Chapter 30**

 


End file.
